Feathers and Furs
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: While Zoro and Chopper are searching in the jungle for ingredients they find a Southbird parent with its chicks. fluff ChopperxZoro and fluff Southbird-Zoro.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Zoro and Chopper were walking into the forest to collect plants when they heard a weird noise. The two got curious, so they wandered deeper, following the source of the sound. The sound guided them to a large, thick tree with vines snaking around its trunk. At the bottom of the tree sat a gigantic Southbird peering down at something at its feet.

The swordsman walked forward with Chopper following close to him.

"What's it doing?"

"I-I don't know."

"I thought you knew animal language."

"...Oh yeah, I can speak it! Um, let me hear..." Chopper fell silent for a few seconds and then his eyes widened, "Uh...UGHUFFHGH!"

"...what?"

"That's what its saying." Chopper glanced at the giant bird, "Oh, it's regurgitating."

Zoro made a face, "That's gross Chopper."

"But look!"

"I don't want to see a bird puking."

"No, he's regurgitating because he's feeding its babies!" Zoro looked back and sure enough he saw several tiny heads poking out from the ground. Dorky looking, but they were cute. The chicks were fluffier than the parent and their colors were a paler shade. It was a very peaceful and beautiful sight of nature.

"So, it's a he?"

"He's the daddy. I think the mom went to find food."

"Hmmm..." Zoro started walking toward the nest, and Chopper grabbed at his pants.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to look at the chicks up close."

"But what if the Southbird attacks you?" Chopper panicked. Any docile animal turned ferocious when their children were in danger. Zoro laughed lightly and patted Chopper on the head.

"If that bird was like that, he would've attacked us by now." Zoro walked on dragging Chopper like a reluctant dog. When the swordsman was in close proximity, the large Southbird raised his dorky head. When it did, its head spun backwards because it needed to point South. Chopper paled and his teeth chattered until it made noise. Zoro stopped and waited for the Southbird to give a signal.

"Zoro we should-"

"Shhh..."

The eyes of the Southbird stared wide at the two, and then it blinked. Then it cawed in the mysterious tone.

Chopper's eyes grew because it was an unexpected answer. Zoro didn't need Chopper's interpretation; he knew the bird said it was okay. The swordsman finished dragging Chopper into the large nest where nine Southbird chicks were peeping. Most of them were fed, so they were rolling around in the nest. Some were bumping into each other and peeping for their parent to comfort them.

"Hou..." Zoro mused as he picked up a couple and cradled in his arms, "They sound cuter when they're babies."

"Zoro, b-be careful not to carry so much..."

"Here."

Zoro plopped one chick into Chopper's hooves. The reindeer almost dropped it because it was so sudden. The bird managed to stay in Chopper's arms by latching its feet onto his fur. The fluffy bird wiggled in his hooves. It cuddled up into Chopper's warm fur and peeped happily. Chopper beamed and nuzzled with the baby bird.

"Its soft!" He giggled.

"Yeah," Zoro smiled as he held five in his arm and poked a tired little one in the nest. "Makes you want to sleep with it."

"Don't take them back to the campsite."

"I won't."

When Zoro placed the five chicks back, the other crowded where Zoro was because they wanted to be carried too. He let them have their turn by lowering his arms and letting the chicks crawl up. One clumsy one toppled down his arm and began to peep sadly, so Zoro helped it.

Chopper placed the chick back and stared at Zoro who was enjoying the chicks wiggling and flapping its wings, "Do you like animals?"

"I guess...?"

"Hm?"

"Somehow animals like me more."

Chopper silently agreed because his animal instincts liked Zoro's demeanor. He had an aura that animals could sense safety and protection. The chicks were falling asleep from being full and the kind warmth, so Zoro put them back into the nest.

Zoro brushed his hand across the parent Southbird, "Thanks for letting us hold your kids." The bird cawed and a faint blush formed on the bird's face. Chopper saw the bird blush and didn't like it.

The parent Southbird moved to Zoro's side and tapped its large beak on the swordsman's shoulder. When Zoro turned, the Southbird opened its beak and got a hold of Zoro's head. Chopper screamed and Zoro stilled in place. The Southbird's large tongue patted Zoro's cheek and slid up and down in a loving manner. That was when Chopper stopped screaming and running around in circles, and a pout formed on his lips.

Zoro writhed a little and laughed, "That tickles!"

"Go away bird!" Chopper shouted in indignation, "You're perverted!"

Chopper grew into human point and grabbed each end of the Southbird's beak. With his strength, he pried it open so Zoro could be free. The swordsman slid out and wiped his hair, cheek, and neck off.

"Come on Zoro!" Chopper yelled as he grabbed Zoro's arm and pulled him away from the nest.

Zoro frowned at Chopper,"Uh...why are you mad all of a sudden?" The swordsman noticed that Chopper was easily angered when animals cuddled with him. He wondered if it was some sort of animal culture: getting mad when one steals another's territory (Zoro was Chopper's territory). Zoro decided to leave it as that and never question about it.

**The End**


End file.
